


Oblivious Pining Idiots

by sengen21uchrome



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Costumes, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Matchmaking, Mutual Pining, Other, Pining, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sengen21uchrome/pseuds/sengen21uchrome
Summary: The Bluelock team are tired of the mutual pining Isagi and Rin have for each other, even Itoshi Sae. But they are oblivous idiots when it comes to love. So what better thing to do than get them together.No matter what.
Relationships: Isagi Yoichi/Itoshi Rin, Itoshi Sae/Shidou Ryuusei, Mikage Reo/Seishirou Nagi
Kudos: 8





	Oblivious Pining Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. Enjoy :)

Bachira added Kunigami Rensuke, Chigiri Hyouma and 4 others to Get the idiots to stop pining.  
Itoshi Sae: What the fuck am I doing here.

Itoshi Sae: why can't I get out!?

Bachira Meguru: Chill dude, u people are all here to help Isagi and ur petty ass brother stop pining for Ego’s sake.

Chigiri Hyouma: did u just really use Ego Jinpachi as God?

Bachira Meguru: Yes, and u can't stop me princess ≖ᴥ≖ 

Shidou Ryuusei: finally ffs someone mentioned it, tbh when I first saw the 2 of them, I was half-expecting them to jump out on each other and make out on while at a match.

Nagi Seishirou: ew wtf, why would they do that and they are both to focused on football for them to make out in an actual match.

Chigiri Hyouma: like you wouldn't do it to reo.

Nagi Seishirou: stfu

Chigiri Hyouma: u didn’t deny it ԅ( ¯ิ∀ ¯ิԅ)

Kunigami Rensuke: alright, alright stop fighting both of you and lets discuss why we are here in the first place.

Bachira Meguru: thank you Ren-chan, but before that I shall change thy names.

Bachira Meguru has changed his name into better than cupid

Better than cupid has changed Chigiri Hyouma to ✨Rapunzel ✨

Better than cupid has changed Mikage Reo to #1 Nagi simp

Better than cupid has changed Kunigami Rensuke to Equator

Better than cupid has changed Shidou Ryuusei to Senku Copycat

Better than cupid has changed Nagi Seishirou to Gamerboy

Better than cupid has changed Itoshi Sae to Onii-chan♡

✨Rapunzel ✨: *wheeeeze* LMFAOIGY SDH !!!!!

✨Rapunzel ✨: onii-chan ♡

Senkuu Copycat: Bachira my respect for u 📈📈📈📈📈📈, also I didn't know u watch anime too?!

Onii-chan♡: You piece of shit, change it the fuck right now or I will make ur life into fcking hell !!!

#1 nagi simp: *sigh*

#1 nagi simp has changed his name to Reo

Reo: change ur fcking nicknames yourself btches

Onii-chan♡ has changed his name to Sae

Sae: that’s why you're the most tolerable among these loser.

Reo: thx ig

Better than cupid: aww, that’s too bad. Anyways u peeps are here to make sure that Rin-chan and Isagi-chan get together. So, any plans.

✨Rapunzel✨: lock them into a room

Equator: let them talk their feelings out?

Gamerboy: kidnap one of them.

Reo: Nagi no  
.  
Gamerboy: Nagi yes.

Senkuu Copycat: Make Isagi wear a skirt, then the other Itoshi would short-circuit.

Sae: Make one of them cry.

Equator: What! No need to go that far

✨Rapunzel ✨: I concur

Better than cupid: u all have given wonderful ideas. Also, Shidou you have given the perfect plan, but lets save it for last.

Senkuu Copycat: Noice, I agree we don't have a maid costume.

Better than cupid: Alright, I think we should do Itoshi’s plan first, and before u say anything. We should do that because if 1 of them cries a pining idiot would comfort the other.

Better than cupid: And since Rin isn't very emotional, we’ll be targeting Isagi.

Better than cupid: also don't worry we aren't gonna hurt his feelings, but let a book do it. Chigiri, Isagi watches Haikyu right?

✨Rapunzel ✨: yeah, oh! Oh.

✨Rapunzel ✨: were gonna make him read it right?!!!

Better than cupid: Yess exactly!

Reo: excuse me but what is it?

✨Rapunzel ✨: In another life.

Reo: Oooooh now I just feel sorry for him. 🙃

Gamerboy: yea same

Senkuu Copycat: Agreed.

Equator: question is, how do we let Rin see Isagi crying, I mean they have different rooms.

Better than cupid: Easy, who here are Isagi and Rin’s roommate?

Senkuu Copycat : im Isagi’s

Sae: they put family together

Better than cupid: shidou, switch with Rin for the week. With that we also use Chigiri’s plan too. If u need an excuse, say that you and Sae are going to have s**. OK👌 

Sae: what the f

Senkuu Copycat: Roger that sir, Im sure Rin would be disgusted enough for him to switch rooms with me

Better than cupid : Alright, lets get to action. Chigiri send it to Isagi and make him read it. Trap him into reading it if u must.

✨Rapunzel ✨: roger! 

“Hey Isagi whats ur favorite ship in Haikyuu” asked Chigiri.

“oh its bokuaka, do you have any books for me to read, I've been getting bored cooped up on my room” he replied back.

‘oohh this is perfect, I don't even need to trick him’ thought Chigiri. “Yeah, there is this fanfic of bokuto and akaashi, iys actually the most liked online book there is in Haikyuu. Do u want me to send the link to you?” says Chigiri

“Yes please, Im gonna read it later tonight.” Says Isagi. Then he went back to his room after their conversation ended.

(Back at the groupchat)  
✨Rapunzel ✨: Ok so Isagi is going to read it, now we just need to put the two of them together. Shidou its your turn

Senkuu Copycat : Im on my way to his room ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Rin was sitting down, doing something on the phone when he saw Shidou approaching him.

“What do you want?” he said nonchalantly

“Do you mind switching rooms with me for the week?” he said

“Why” said rin 

“Well me and Sae are going to do stuff… (well unless he's into voyeurism you can stay)” said Shidou

“ Holy fuck no, ew that’s just gross!.” Replied Rin 

“ Welp what'd you say huh?” he said

“ Alright fine for gods sake, if you do it keep it down, no one wants to see that shit” he said

“Also who is exactly your roomate” he asked

‘how do they not know’ shidou thought “ oh its Isagi” he replied 

By the mention of Isagi’s name a blush creeped on to Rin’s face. Shidou was having the time of his life. Who would have thought that the Itoshi Rin, a man composed and sometimes a little bitch would blush at the mention of his crush?

“Fine.” Said Rin

“Great, don’t mind me imma go to Sae now ta-ta!” he said.

It was now about 6:30 when someone entered Isagi’s room. Isagi who was doing his homework was caught off-guard by the sudden intrusion as he made a “yelp”.  
The person who came in was none other than the person he has been pining and deeply in love with, Itoshi Rin.

“Ah Hi🖐 what are you doing here?” he asked

‘For God's sake’ rin murmured “Did Shidou not tell you?” Rin asked

“tell me what” he replied 

“apparently he and Sae is gonna fuck” Rin said. Isagi blushed by his blunt use of his words.

“Ehhh, congrats to them?” he said

“Anyways yeah, he asked to switch so here I am, going to stay for a week” he said

‘What! Dhfhffhxudjrrjyhhdy So im gonna spend the week alone with him in this room. Whatever Gods out there doing this, fuck you. What am I gonna do Shit!’

“-sagi, Isagi are you ok”  
His trail of thoughts was cut off by Rin. “Yes I’m fine, and make yourself home”

“Ok then” he said 

It was 3 am and Isagi could not whatsoever sleep. Especially with the guy who he has a major crush in at the other side of the room.  
So what other thing to do than read. ‘hmm, I could read the fanfic Chigiri sent me, ok then’.

After he read the fanfic.......

Rin was having the same feelings as Isagi, as he too can not sleep. It was around 3 when he heard someone sniffling, and crying.

He woke up and got his phone to see whoever is crying at 3 am in the morning. Then it hit him that Isagi is the only one who is with him right now and who else would be crying. At that moment Rin was in full PANIC, alarms ringing on alert that he didn't know for once, what to do when the person he likes is fully crying on his bed.

“I-isagi, are you ok?” he asked ‘why did I stutter!?’ he thought 

“h-huh *sniff* I’m fine” Isagi said

“Well clearly you’re not. What made you cry anyway” he said. Rin would absolutely beat up whoever made him cry.

“A-ah its just something I read, it must be pretty pathetic of me to cry on such a measly little thing right?” Isagi said

“No, its not pathetic to cry about whatever you read, in fact its better to let out your emotions” he said

Isagi scoffed “like you show your emotions *sniff*” he said. Rin simply ignored his comeback and instead asked “ what did you read to make you cry so much” 

“It’s a fanfic Chigiri sent, called In Another Life” Isagi replied

Then Rin did something that Isagi and neither did he expect to do. Rin stood up from his bed and went to Isagi’s and gave him a hug. 

With that Isagi’s crying was worse as Isagi thought ‘oh god, Akaashi did this to Bokuto too’. Then there he was crying hard onto Rin’s shoulder.

Rin was frozen there but still he was glad that Isagi trusted him this much.

“Shhhh, calm down its gonna be ok” he said

Isagi’s crying stopped as he was laying on top of Rin using him like a bed. (Not like he doesn't enjoy it)

Isagi’s breath was no longer erratic, but slow as he fell asleep cuddled with Rin as he also slowly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If u think this is bad, I do too this is so cringey for me, idk about you and they are very OOC


End file.
